


Seeing her again

by oncepossessedbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and malia have been married for 2 years, stiles first and only lydia has  decided to move back to her home town. What will happen when stiles sees her and all his feelings come flooding back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing her again

Lydia p.o.v

"Lydia come on Scott and the kids really want to see you, I know you have only been back a day but please come and have dinner with us" Allison said to her best friend

"Okay but I'm tired so if I fall asleep while eating its your fault" lydia joked

Alison laughed

"Okay I will take full responsibility I just really want to see you again"

" i know ive missed you so much"

"I've missed you too now hurry I'm beginning to cook and I need your help"

"Okay see you in 5"

Lydia got in her car I drove to Alison's. Scott must of heard her car pull up because as soon as she stepped out, the front door to his and Alison's house flew open and he ran out and hugged her tightly.

"Lydia I can't believe your here, I have missed you so much" he says squeezing even tighter

"I missed you to"

"Let's go inside there our two little boys waiting to see you"

She gave him a smiled as soon as she walked through the door she could hear Asher and tyler , Scott and Alison's twin boys scream her name as they came running down the stairs.

"Aunt Lydia your finally here we missed you sooooo much" Asher said

Both boys gave her hugs and kisses.

"Well I missed you all to, yous have both grown so big"

Both boys blushed

"We were just playing an army game do you want to play with us?" Tyler asked

" I will later but I think I'm going to go see your mummy and help her cook" she replied

"Okay see you later" both boys ran back up stairs

Lydia walked in the kitchen and seen Allison chopping up some veg.

"Hey that's my job " lydia joked

Allison immediately turned round and hugged lydia.

"I didn't even hear you I can't believe your actually here" Allison says tearing up

"Ali don't cry I'm back now and trust me I'm not going anywhere"

" I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you and I'm glad to hear you say that"

" I'm sorry to interrupt your heart to heart but malia and stiles just arrived" Scott said

My heart sank. I haven't seen stiles in two years after I told him I loved him then I left town to go and work as a doctor in New York. I don't think I can see him especially if he and his wife are acting all lovey dovey.

I let out a sigh

"Lydia be nice. I think you should know that a week ago malia found out she can't have kids so she's a bit off"

"Ohh I totally understand I will be as sweet as pie" I say

He just laughs and leads me into the sitting room.

As I enter I see stiles playing with Asher.

"Aunt lydia can you play with me now I think you will make a perfect princess" Asher said

"Okay but do I get a crown?" I asked

"I can make you one from paper just wait here I will be quick promise"

"Okay I will wait"

Stiles p.o.v

"Aunt lydia can you play with me now I think you will make a perfect princess" Asher said

He's right she does make a perfect princess I thought. Seeing her again standing there with her perfectly curled strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes made me fall in love with her all again. Stop it stiles your married I thought but I couldn't help it this was lydia martin the girl I have loved since third grade I can't stop that , even if I am married.

"Well princess lydia it's nice seeing you again" I say as I hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek

"It's nice seeing you again too" she replied

I looked at malia who was playing on her phone.

"Guys dinners ready ' Allison shouted

We all made are way to the table. I purposely sat across from lydia who was sitting next to Asher. Whilst eating I noticed that Asher and tyler only ever listened to lydia, Allison would ask them to stop swinging on the chairs but they would keep on doing it until lydia asked them and they would just stop immediately, and sit perfectly still.allison wasn't very impressed though.

"Stiles I want to go" malia says

"Okay I'm just going to say goodbye to everyone"

"Fine but I'm waiting in the car"

"Okay" I reply

She leaves. I saw lydia cleaning so I decided to help her.

"Hey let me get them" I say referring to the dishes

"Thanks" she gives me a warm smile. My heart melts

"So lydia what brings you back here I ask?"

" I missed everyone and my mum has just got engaged as you know and there was a job open at the hospital here so I decided to take it and move back"

"I still can't believe your mum is engaged to coach and I'm glad your here I really have missed you"

"I missed you to stiles to be honest I thought you hated me" she admits

"Hate you lydia I could never hate you , I love you to much"

"What?"

Beep!beep! Malia was beeping the car horn

"I have to go Malias waiting"

"Bye" she shouts as I make my wait out the house.


End file.
